1. Technical Field
This invention relates to window cleaning systems and, more particularly, to a window cleansing system for vehicles for washing a plurality of vehicles door windows.
2. Prior Art
During the normal driving operations of any vehicle a certain amount of dirt, debris and grime from the road and the environment are deposited onto the vehicle's body and windows. The impact of such deposits on the body of the vehicle is not significant to the driver, unless they are particular about having their automobile in pristine conditions at all times. Such deposits located on windows, however, can greatly impair a vehicle operator's line of sight to an exterior of the vehicle.
Due to this, all vehicles are required to be equipped with means to at least clean the front windshield of the vehicle. Some vehicles are also equipped with a mechanism to clean the rear window of the vehicle for providing a rearward line of sight in the event that the driver must reverse or wishes to observe trailing traffic. The need to see out of such side windows becomes vital with procedures like lane changes, parallel parking and driving back wards just to name a few. The only method of cleaning such side windows on a vehicle, though, is to carry about a chemical cleanser and either a cloth, rag or paper towels that can be used to clean the windows when required.
This requires the vehicle operator to pull over and manually go about cleaning their car. Obviously, this is a very tedious and time consuming practice, especially on long distance trips where keeping a close time schedule may be very important. Also, transporting the required cleaning materials consumes valuable trunk or cabin storage space that can be better used for personal items such as clothing and other necessities.
Accordingly, a need remains for a window cleansing system for vehicles in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a window cleansing system that is convenient to use, safe to operate and effectively cleans the vehicle's door windows. Instead of struggling to see through the side windows due to pollen, smeared finger prints, dust, and grime, the system washes and cleans the glass with the simple push of a button. Such a window cleansing system eliminates the inconvenient transportation of special cleaning fluids, rags, or rolls of paper towels to manually clean the windows. This advantageously eliminates unwanted hassles and storage concerns, saving the user a considerable amount of time and frustration.